Riku
|kana= リク |romaji= Riku |mundo= Islas del Destino |mundo2 = Castillo del Olvido (COM) Villa Crepúsculo (Days, KHII) |papel= Aliado Maestro de la Llave Espada |origen= Kingdom Hearts |vozingles= David Gallagher Ty Panitz (Niño) |vozjapones= Mamoru Miyano Eiji Shima (Niño) |vozespanol= Jorge Saudinós}} Riku es uno de los protagonistas de la saga Kingdom Hearts. Vive en las Islas del Destino. Es el mejor amigo de Sora y Kairi y es Maestro de la Llave Espada. Riku tiene cinco años en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, quince durante los eventos de Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days y dieciséis en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II y Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. El nombre Riku se deriva de la palabra japonesa para "Tierra". Diario de Pepito ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Amigo de la infancia de Sora. Atormentado por la oscuridad y manipulado por Maléfica y Ansem, Riku se enfrentó a Sora. Riku se sacrificó junto al rey para sellar la entrada a la oscuridad, quedando atrapados ambos al otro lado. Sora viaja esperando hallar a su amigo. Archivos Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Amigo de la infancia de Sora, que creció junto a él en las Islas del Destino. Trató de salir a ver el mundo y fue apresado por la oscuridad, lo que llevó a enfrentarse a Sora en el pasado. Su encuentro con Mickey le permitió superar su dolor, y desde entonces apoya a su amigo desde las sombras. Tras concluir un largo viaje, está de vuelta en su aldea natal, llevando una vida apacible. Historia ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Riku aparece en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en compañía de Sora, diez años antes de Kingdom Hearts. En la historia de Terra, éste se encuentra con Riku momentos antes de que él partiera de vuelta a su casa. Terra pudo contemplar un gran potencial en aquel muchacho. Tras unos momentos de charla, Terra le pregunta a Riku que por qué quería visitar otros mundos. Riku le contesta que porque quería ser más fuerte. En vista de su respuesta, Terra convoca su Llave Espada y le ofrece cogerla, en ese momento se le ve primero como Ansem y luego como Riku de Kingdom Hearts II; diciéndole que si la Llave-Espada no escapaba de sus manos, significaría que podría ser adiestrado y así, poder abandonar su isla. Riku toca la Llave Espada durante unos segundos y Sora le llama, pidiéndole que se diera prisa en ir con él. Terra le pide que no se lo cuente a nadie, haciéndole creer que se romperá el hechizo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Terra acepta y le deja ir. En la historia de Aqua, ésta se acerca a Riku y a Sora. Verles a ambos le recordó a Terra y a Ventus. En ese momento, y al igual que hizo con Kairi en Vergel Radiante, realizó un hechizo en el corazón de Sora, pidiéndole que si alguna vez su amigo cayera en la oscuridad, él le ayudaría. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Mucho antes, en una noche estrellada, una lluvia de meteoritos cubrió el cielo de las islas trayendo a una misteriosa joven a las islas. Se convertiría, más adelante, en una de las mejores amigas de Riku y Sora. El día siguiente, Riku y Sora fueron al lugar secreto. Sora la encontró fascinante, pero poco después decidió irse del lugar. Riku, por su parte, se quedó mirando fijamente a una enigmática puerta que había aparecido de la nada. Desde ese día Riku ha estado obsesionado con encontrar respuestas a las mentiras sobre la posibilidad de que no haya más mundos ahí fuera. Con la llegada de Kairi, los destinos de ambos fueron unidos. Cuando el juego comienza, Riku se presenta como un joven de quince años, un año mayor que sus amigos Sora y Kairi, viviendo en las Islas del Destino. Los tres están pensando en construir una balsa para irse de allí y descubrir otros mundos, soñando con llegar a otro lugar y descubrir el pasado de Kairi. Además, Sora y Riku tienen una pequeña rivalidad amistosa donde se pelean por ver quien es más poderoso con la intención de ganarse el corazón de Kairi, entre otras cosas. Los tres, así como otros jóvenes de la isla (Wakka, Tidus y Selphie) han convertido esa pequeña isla en su zona de juego. thumb|260px|Riku con la mano extendida en el opening de [[Kingdom Hearts (Juego)|''Kingdom Hearts'']] De todas formas, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente una noche antes del viaje. Riku, incapaz de irse de la islas sin conocer la verdad, abre la puerta del Lugar Secreto y los sincorazón, procedentes de la oscuridad, invaden las islas, en busca del corazón de su mundo. Riku y Kairi ya estaban en la isla, y Sora les siguió rápidamente. Sora encontró primero a Riku. Pese a que Riku decía que Kairi estaba segura, Sora no le hizo caso. En ese momento la oscuridad les llamó y Riku desapareció en ella, obteniendo así Sora la Llave Espada. Riku apareció en el Corredor de la Oscuridad de Bastión Hueco, siendo separado de sus amigos. En ese preciso instante apareció Maléfica y le ofreció un pacto. Mientras Riku se mantenía y vivía allí, Maléfica iba poco a poco corrompiendo su mente, convenciéndole de que Sora les ha reemplazado a él y a Kairi por Donald y Goofy. Maléfica le explicó que la única forma de salvar a Kairi, que había perdido su corazón en la oscuridad, era ir con ella y la banda los villanos de Disney, abandonando así a Sora. Tras reunirse con este último en Ciudad de Paso, Riku acepta la preposición de Maléfica para rescatar a Kairi. Según pasaban los días, Riku se convertía más y más a la oscuridad, ganando un arma denominado Devora Almas (Soul Eater) que le permitía además obtener nuevos poderes oscuros. Cuando su mente fue totalmente corrompida, Riku se reencontró con Sora en Monstruo, intentando con el rapto de Pinocho encontrar una forma para salvar el corazón de Kairi. Pinocho fue finalmente capturado por un sincorazón gigante llamado Jaula Parásita, que forzó a Sora y Riku a cooperar juntos. Pero después de esto ambos se separaron como enemigos. El siguiente encuentro entre Riku y Sora fue en el País de Nunca Jamás, viajando a bordo del barco del Capitán Garfio, cuando el cuerpo de Kairi se encontraba en un estado de sueño. Riku en este momento ya había ganado el poder de controlar a los sincorazón gracias a Maléfica. Así se presentó ante Sora, mostrándole a Kairi. Tras una serie de diálogos, Riku creó gracias a sus nuevos poderes a Anti-Sora, un reflejo oscuro de Sora. Después de esto, Riku regañó a Capitán Garfio por raptar a Wendy, explicándole que no era una Princesa del Corazón. Riku recogió a Kairi y volvió al castillo de Maléfica mediante los Corredores de la Oscuridad. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su protectora, ésta le ofreció el último y más valioso poder sobre la oscuridad, desbloqueando así al imbuir su corazón en la oscuridad a una forma más avanzada, una Forma Oscura, dando como resultante a Riku oscuro. En el Bastión Hueco, Sora volvió a encontrarse de nuevo con Riku, quien atacó salvajemente a Sora con su arma oscura. El ataque fue frenado por Bestia. Riku realizó una serie de comentarios y la Llave Espada pasó a sus manos. Explicó a Sora que él era únicamente un recipiente temporal y que Riku era el verdadero elegido por la Llave Espada. Donald y Goofy se fueron con Riku siguiendo las órdenes del Rey Mickey de acompañar siempre al portador de la Llave Espada; cuando Sora perdió la Llave Espada, ganó automáticamente su Espada de juguete. Pese a que Sora se encontraba en una situación bastante rudimentaria, intentó avanzar por el castillo con la ayuda de Bestia. Al mismo tiempo, Riku había ganado una nueva apariencia gracias al incremento de fuera de sus poderes oscuros, intentando hacerse creer a sí mismo que Sora había dejado de interesarse por Kairi. Riku, con toda la intención de probar su poder de la oscuridad a Sora, le atacó, pero Donald y Goofy aparecieron para ayudarle. Con la fuerza de sus amigos, Sora recuperó la Llave Espada y se enfrentó de nuevo a Riku.thumb|232px|Riku, poseído por Ansem, en Bastión Hueco Riku quedó confuso al no encontrarle lógica al hecho de que Sora hubiese recuperado la Llave Espada, pero una misteriosa figura apareció para decir que el corazón de Sora se había vuelto más fuerte que el de Riku. Del mismo modo, una vez que Riku abrió su corazón a la oscuridad, no habría posibilidad de cambio. Por esto, se convirtió en el Sincorazón de Xehanort, el cerebro tras los sincorazón, convirtiéndose en quien es llamado habitualmente Riku-Ansem. Tras ser derrotado por Sora, Riku-Ansem fue premiado por Maléfica con una nueva Llave Espada oscura creada con los corazones de seis de las siete Princesas del Corazón. Pero al contrario que el arma de Sora, esta versión oscura tenía la capacidad de desbloquear los corazones de la gente. Para demostrarlo, introdujo su arma en el cuerpo de Maléfica, liberando así toda su oscuridad y convirtiéndola en Dragón. Pero este enemigo no era suficiente para Sora, por lo que pereció rápidamente. El sincorazón de Xehanort que había poseído a Riku se llamó a sí mismo Ansem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad, y retó a Sora a enfrentarse a él. Riku tenía esperanzas de liberar el corazón de Kairi del interior de Sora, ya que esta era la última princesa que hacía falta para abrir la cerradura. Pero falló al clavarse Sora a sí mismo la Llave Espada para salvar así a Kairi. Cuando Sora desapareció, el sincorazón de Xehanort atacó a Kairi, Donald y Goofy, pero fueron salvados por el verdadero Riku, que usó sus últimas fuerzas para alejar del grupo a los sincorazón del malvado Xehanort. Tras esto, Riku rechazó al sincorazón de Xehanort y su corazón salió de su cuerpo para unirse a Kingdom Hearts, dejando así a Xehanort vía libre para tomar control total del cuerpo de Riku. Cuando éste viajó por el Reino de las sombras, se encontró con el Rey Mickey. Unos nuevos y restaurados Sora, Donald y Goofy volvieron a Fin del Mundo para enfrentarse al sincorazón de Xehanort, Ansem, y derrotarle en la Puerta de la Oscuridad. Riku fue recuperado y apareció detrás de la Puerta de la Oscuridad, ayudando a Sora a cerrarla, ante la imposibilidad de cruzarla e irse con él, ya que solo se podía cerrar desde dentro. Los sincorazón empezaban a despertarse con la intención de entrar al Reino de la Luz, por lo que el Rey Mickey, que también se encontraba tras la Puerta de la Oscuridad, utilizó su Llave Espada y, junto a Sora, consiguieron sellar la cerradura. Antes de cerrarse, Riku le dijo a Sora que cuidase de Kairi. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' thumb|300px|Riku invocando su Llave Espada Riku se despierta en el sótano más bajo del Castillo del Olvido, tendido allí con su corazón resonando con el de Sora, el cual por lo que parece también está en el Castillo, en la primera planta del mismo. Una oscura carta y una extraña voz le sacan de su pesar. La voz le ofrece a Riku el precio de dormir y olvidar todos sus problemas… o coger la carta y tomar los primeros pasos hacia la verdad. Riku recoge la carta confiado. Entonces aparece en nada más y nada menos que en el Bastión Hueco, aunque resulta ser una simple versión creada a partir de sus recuerdos. Aun así, aunque Bastión Hueco es tal y como lo recordaba, no es capaz de encontrar a nadie. Mientras busca, la Voz le habla, mofándose de su situación. Al final, Riku encuentra a alguien: Maléfica. Ella se burla de él por rechazar la oscuridad… pero Riku se enfrenta a ella, manteniendo su palabra de que nunca se someterá a la oscuridad, obteniendo así la victoria. Riku abandona Bastión Hueco, únicamente para ver la verdadera forma del Castillo del Olvido. La Voz de nuevo se vuelve hacia Riku, pero esta vez se muestra ante él. Es el Sincorazón de Xehanort, el cual quiere someter a Riku otra vez. El poder de su enemigo es muy alto, pero el Rey Mickey llega para ayudarle con su luz. Riku entonces es capaz de sacar al Sincorazón de Xehanort de sí mismo durante un tiempo. Pero antes de abandonarlo, el Sincorazón le da a Riku algunos naipes y la habilidad de utilizar la oscuridad como arma. Riku es capaz de detectar un olor conocido... un sabor conocido... la Oscuridad. Se apenó por ello, pero el Rey Mickey le apoya, a pesar de ser una simple proyección (no puede aparecer todavía porque está en una oscuridad muy profunda). Riku entonces asciende por los sótanos del Castillo con el motivo de sacarse la oscuridad que lleva dentro. Mientras asciende, Sora avanza por las plantas superiores, manipulado por Marluxia, un miembro de la misteriosa Organización XIII y Señor del Castillo del Olvido. Pero otros tres miembros de la Organización, Lexaeus, Vexen y Zexión, trabajan para contradecir a Marluxia utilizando para ello la Oscuridad de Riku y así derrotar a la Luz de su marioneta: Sora. thumb|249px|Artwork de Riku en KHCOM Es así como Vexen aparece ante Riku. Éste cree que está con el Sincorazón de Xehanort, pero el otro le contesta que está con “otro Ansem”. Aun así, Riku pelea contra Vexen, viéndole como un enemigo. Pero la pelea solamente le ayuda a Vexen, el cual usa los datos para crear una Réplica de Riku, la cual aparece posteriormente ante él, mofándose de su miedo a la Oscuridad. Esto provoca un enfrentamiento entre ellos, del cual Riku sale victorioso, si bien la réplica logra escapar. Poco después, el Sincorazón de Xehanort aparece de nuevo, diciendo que la réplica es un modelo que Riku debería ser, un modelo perfeccionado. Pero él únicamente reafirma su decisión, y rechaza de nuevo la oscuridad y continúa su ascenso por los Sótanos del Castillo. Mientras, la historia de Sora se ha completado, Larxene y Vexen fallecen. Riku encuentra a Lexaeus y, como los otros, le dice que debería aceptar la oscuridad de nuevo, porque si no lo hace, su camino finalizaría allí. Los dos se enfrentan y Riku, apenas acaba con él, cuando Lexaeus, en un último movimiento, convierte la habitación entera en oscuridad. Por suerte, Mickey le salva de nuevo y lo saca de la oscuridad. Riku abandona por fin los sótanos y alcanza la primera planta, justo cuando Sora acaba con la vida de Marluxia. Riku siente cómo se apaga poco a poco y Zexión aparece rápidamente en escena para explicárselo. Pero también le revela que Sora es el que acabó con él. Riku se sorprende de ello. Zexión le pregunta si es capaz de ver a Sora… la negativa estaba clara. Ello es debido a la oscuridad que alberga en él… que reside en su corazón. Riku intenta resistir los comentarios de Zexion. Éste, que se percata de ello, le entrega un naipe-mundo que condice a un mundo muy conocido... Islas del Destino. Allí Riku se encuentra con todos sus amigos, pero ellos se mantienen en silencio… sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. De repente desaparecen, incluida Kairi. Zexión aparece junto a Riku, diciéndole que él es el único responsable de que sus amigos le den la espalda... su oscuridad. Ante él aparece una ilusión de él mismo pero en el lado Oscuro, diciéndole que en eso se había convertido… Riku se vuelve y ve a Sora... y aparece la frase: "El momento de someterse a la luz...". thumb|left|300px|Riku acaba con [[Zexión]] Riku se lanza a la luz para someterse a ella… la luz de Sora... pero de repente aparece Kairi rogándole que no lo hiciera. La Luz no podía estar con él... pero tampoco la Oscuridad… Él debe aceptar a ambos. Entonces no la temerá nunca más. El poder de la oscuridad despierta en él, admitiendo que una parte de él lo era... pero no como un demonio. Se vuelve hacia Sora y lo golpea. En realidad, Resulta ser Zexión, el cual desaparece... pero es asesinado por la Réplica de Riku y Axel. Riku asciende rápidamente por el Castillo, pero el Sincorazón de Xehanort le cierra el paso. Con la ayuda de Mickey se deshace de él. Algo había cambiado: El Rey ya no era una ilusión. Era real. Él sonríe y le da golpecitos en el estómago, cerciorándose de que es de verdad… por fin un amigo en el castillo. Mickey le explica que encontró una carta la cual le mostraba el corazón de Riku. Riku la usa y los lleva a Villa Crepúsculo. El Sincorazón de Xehanort aparece de nuevo, pero Riku se percata de que esta vez no es “Ansem” porque su oscuridad no es la misma. Riku también se da cuenta de que esta vez, aquel hombre era la voz que le hablaba al principio. Su nombre es DiZ. Éste le dice que ha de tomar una decisión sobre qué camino elegir… si la oscuridad o la luz... pero que antes buscase a una chica llamada Naminé. En su búsqueda se interpone la Réplica, con un poder bastante mayor que el de la última vez. Intenta matarle para llegar a ser real y no una burda marioneta, pero fracasa. Su vida se apaga poco a poco y se pregunta que a dónde irá su corazón. Riku contesta que lo mismo que un corazón original... la réplica desaparece en la nada. Riku reanuda la búsqueda de Naminé. La encuentra al lado de una celda. Una celda donde descansa su amigo Sora, recuperando los recuerdos. Ella le explica la situación y le ofrece sellar la oscuridad de Xehanort que mantiene en vilo en su interior, olvidándolo todo. Pero tendría que dormir mucho, como su compañero. Riku lo rechaza, manteniendo que esa oscuridad la derrotaría él solo. Además, le dice que sabía que la chica que se apareció como Kairi en la batalla anterior, no era otra que ella aunque se parecían bastante. thumb|230px|Riku contra su réplica, en Re:Com Después de conocer a Naminé, DiZ aparece de nuevo ante Riku y el Rey (el cual dice que ha visto a DiZ en algún lugar, que lo conoce de algo). Sabiendo su elección, DiZ le da a Riku un naipe que creó el Sincorazón de Xehanort. Después de que DiZ desaparece, Riku le pide al Rey que le deje solo contra el Sincorazón, pero éste rechaza la petición, diciéndole que le ayudará... pero que no será el que venza a su enemigo. Riku accede. Riku se enfrenta a “Ansem” en una batalla final solo. Él le pregunta por qué sigue rechazando la oscuridad, por qué no la acepta como hizo la primera vez que se conocieron. “Tú no me volverás a controlar” dice severamente. Ellos pelean y al final el Sincorazón de Xehanort es destruido pero siempre quedará algo de él en su interior y cuando Riku flaquee allí estará. Riku y Mickey esperan en la entrada del Castillo. No puede volver a casa hasta que la sombra de Ansem desaparezca de su interior. Pero el Rey le dice que la Oscuridad forma parte de él. La oscuridad no es mala, ya que Riku ha elegido un camino que él nunca pensó... un camino de ambos: Luz y Oscuridad. DiZ se aparece ante ellos. Los caminos se bifurcan ante ellos. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Riku es conocido en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days como "El Impostor". Siendo considerado una amenaza,thumb|156px|Riku atacando en KH 358/2 Days Xemnas envía a Xion para que lo elimine. Ambos se enfrentan en el Castillo de Bestia, siendo Riku el vencedor de la contienda. A Riku le extraña enormemente el hecho de Xion tenga una apariencia tan similar a la de Kairi. Tras vencerla, le aconseja a Xion que abandone a la Organización XIII, alegando que esos hombres no podrían traerle nada bueno. Más adelante vuelve a aparecer ante Xion en Islas del Destino. Después de una pequeña conversación, Riku le anima a regresar a su ser original (Sora). Tras días de meditación, ella acepta, yendo en busca de Riku. Al encontrarle, éste le dice que debe visitar a Naminé en la Vieja Mansión de Villa Crepúsculo. Tras la muerte de Xion a manos de un desolado Roxas, Riku se enfrenta a él en el Mundo Inexistente. Esta batalla puede verse en el vídeo secreto de ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix''. Riku, al ver que no puede vencerle, decide liberar la oscuridad de su corazón, tomando la apariencia del Sincorazón de Xehanort. Tras esto, Riku logra vencer a Roxas y dice "Lo he aceptado" probablemente refiriéndose al poder oscuro que alberga. thumb|left|246px|Riku lucha contra Roxas para poder despertar a Sora ''Kingdom Hearts II'' 'Historia de Roxas' Riku se alía con DiZ, ya que ambos tienen la misma meta: ayudar a Sora con su despertar (a la vez, va recobrando ciertos pedazos de memoria relacionados con su compañero, ya que la reconstrucción de la memoria que Naminé realiza afecta a todos los conocidos de Sora). A pesar de ser compañeros, Riku no quiere formar parte de la venganza de DiZ, bien pues le ayuda de alguna manera… DiZ le pide a Riku que capture a Roxas, el incorpóreo de Sora, ya que empieza a tener problemas con su memoria. Si Sora y Roxas se unen, éste despertará. Riku se transporta al Mundo Inexistente, donde encuentra a Roxas huyendo. Se enzarzan en una fiera pelea donde llaves espadas se intercambian y enemigos golpean (esta escena sale en el vídeo Deep Dive, en el final especial de Kingdom Hearts)… pero Riku pierde. No hay otra solución, tiene que utilizar la oscuridad. Como resultado, su cuerpo se modifica y toma la forma de su mayor enemigo: El Sincorazón de Xehanort Entonces, con sus nuevos poderes, derrota a Roxas y se lo lleva al escondite de DiZ, en la mansión abandonada de Villa Crepúsculo. Su compañero se asombra de quién es o en qué se ha convertido más aún cuando éste se presenta por el nombre de “Ansem”. DiZ borra la memoria de Roxas y lo deja en una Villa Crepúsculo Virtual para que no diese problemas y ocultarlo de sus perseguidores, los miembros de la Organización XIII. Cada cierto tiempo, Riku visita a Roxas, para mantenerlo alejado de la verdad y de la chica que se la puede proporcionar: Naminé. Sus recuerdos van creciendo y la niebla se disipa poco a poco. Sora va a despertar. Cuando la hora llega, la Organización encuentra el escondite, enviando a los incorpóreos para detener a Roxas. Por suerte, Riku llega justo a tiempo y lo protege mientras el otro se interna en la mansión. Naminé ha terminado su trabajo, ya es innecesaria. Riku se la lleva a la oscuridad alejándola de Roxas, el cual, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar, se interna en los sótanos de la Mansión, donde encuentra dormidos a Goofy, Donald y, al fondo del pasillo, su destino… Sora. Riku suelta a Naminé con un personaje pelirrojo. Su nombre es Axel ha traicionado a la Organización para encontrar a su fiel amigo… Riku ha terminado su trabajo… Sora ha despertado, ya no tiene por qué estar con DiZ… ahora debe cumplir otra misión… 'Historia de Sora' Riku, después de que Roxas se uniera con Sora, tomó contacto con el Rey Mickey. Le pide que no le revele a Sora su físico, aceptando el otro sin rechistar. Entonces le da las versiones digitales de los platines de Olette y el cristal azul que le robó a Roxas.thumb|259px|Riku en el opening de KH2 Poco después, Axel intenta capturar a Kairi y usarla para convertir a Sora en un sincorazón, pero Riku la rescata y la lleva a Villa Crepúsculo, donde conoce a Hayner, Pence y Olette, pero sin revelar su identidad, oculta bajo la túnica que caracteriza a la Organización XIII. Después se dirige al Bastión Hueco (o Vergel Radiante) donde se encuentra con Sora, Donald y Goofy. Les entrega una caja con un Helado de Sal marina y una fotografía donde aparecen Roxas, Hayner, Pence y Olette en frente de la Mansión Encantada. Riku también llega a la Tierra de Dragones, intentando derrotar al sincorazón Jinete de tormentas que Xigbar ha creado, pero termina enfrentándose a Sora ya que éste cree que es uno de la Organización. Al combatir, Sora se percata de que su enemigo posee la Devora Almas, y comienza a sospechar sobre la identidad de Riku. Pero él se escapa y corre a cumplir su misión… pero el capitán Shang se interpone en su camino, obligándole a derrotarlo. Poco después Sora interrogará al capitán para cerciorarse de que era o no Riku… algo que empezaba a creer. Se dirige al mundo Inexistente al recibir la noticia de que Kairi ha sido capturada y se encara con Saïx. Mientras, Naminé saca a Kairi de la celda y juntas escapan hasta encontrarse Riku. En el nivel inferior aparece de repente Sora. El arma de Riku ha cambiado… ahora es una llave espada llamada Camino al Alba. Naminé llama a Riku por su nombre, y esto le llama la atención a Kairi. Contenta de ver a Riku, retira la capucha que cubre su cara y se sorprende al ver a “Ansem”. Pero al tocarlo ve su interior… bajo esa piel estaba él… estaba el Riku que conocía. Tras la pelea de Xigbar, Sora y compañía se dirigen donde están Kairi y Riku. Tras su encuentro con Kairi, Sora creyó de nuevo que era Ansem quien estaba ahí y le agradece por salvarla. Antes de que Riku se marchará, Kairi le detiene, suplicando no irse. Sora no se lo cree… pero al tocarlo por petición de Kairi, lo vio también. Se arrodilla ante él y empieza a llorar. ¡Por fin había encontrado a Riku! Riku intenta escapar… se avergonzaba de su aspecto… pero ellos lo ven tal y como es. Entonces les explica todo. Gracias a esa apariencia había llegado a donde estaba… gracias a la oscuridad… No importaba. Ya están juntos. Y juntos comenzaron a ascender por castillo… en busca de su últimos enemigo: Los restantes de La Organización. (Riku venció a dos en el castillo del olvido y Sora a otros cuantos en el mismo sitio y en la aventura que ahora estaba transcurriendo). Cerca de la cumbre, Riku y sus amigos se reúnen con el Rey y DiZ, cuyo nombre verdadero es Ansem el Sabio. Estaba utilizando una máquina extraña que servía para destruir el proceso de creación de Kingdom Hearts, el cual estaba casi completo de corazones. De repente, Xemnas aparece e intercambia palabras con su Maestro Ansem… luego la máquina explota y ambos desaparecen. Xemnas está oculto en la cumbre… pero DiZ… desaparece. Kingdom Hearts está completo. La explosión hace estragos y se producen sincorazón. Ésta absorbe la oscuridad de Riku, que vuelve a su estado físico original. Continúan subiendo, encontrándose con Pete y Maléfica, los cuales impedían el paso a los sincorazón y dándoles una oportunidad a los chicos. El motivo, según dice Maléfica, es que quieren el castillo para ellos.thumb|274px|Sora y Riku en el final de KH2 Entonces Riku y los otros se enfrentan a Xemnas, el cual desea obtener más corazones. De repente, Sora es llevado al edificio de la Organización y pelea a lo Deep Dive contra Xemnas. Todo el mundo lo llama, pero en realidad está solo. Él y Xemnas. Cuando Sora vuelve, ellos ven que Xemnas está absorbiendo el poder de Kingdom Hearts y desapareciendo dentro de él. Una puerta, construida por el poder de los mundos, aparece y los tres portadores de la llave espada (Sora, Riku y Mickey) desbloquean la puerta para ir tras él. Finalizada la pelea contra Xemnas, aparece Naminé de nuevo, abriendo un corredor de oscuridad que lleva a Islas del Destino. Todos lo atraviesan, menos Sora y Riku, que son atacados por Xemnas, el cual está dentro de un gigantesco dragón robótico. Tras una exhaustiva pelea, los dos derrotan a Xemnas y terminan en la Playa de la Oscuridad, donde años atrás Roxas hablaba con alguien… No hay salida, pero al menos están juntos. Se sientan en la orilla y miran el mar. Algo choca contra la bota de Riku… una botella. Al leerla, Riku se da cuenta de que el destinatario es Sora,y le da la carta. Después de leerla, la luz inundó el mar, y una puerta se abrió al horizonte… -La puerta a la luz… ¡Vayamos juntos! –le dijo Sora. Riku asintió. Volviendo a casa… su misión había concluido. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' En Kingdom Hearts coded, él aparece en unos recuerdos recuperados: uno corresponde cuando él escapaba de Ansem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad antes de ser controlado totalmente y otro correspondía a un período posterior al Castillo del Olvido. Vuelve a aparecer al recibir la carta del Rey Mickey, como sucede en el final de ''Kingdom Hearts II''. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' right|105px Riku aparece en este juego junto con Sora en el Mundo de los Sueños, donde deberán hacer el examen para Maestro de la Llave Espada. Donde deberá enfrentar a las pesadillas del mundo de los sueños, recorriendo mundos de eventos pasados y obteniendo Espíritus los cuales convocarán en distintas circunstancias. Durante su viaje, Riku se encuentra con las reencarnaciones de Xehanort, que le ponen a prueba. Riku salva a Sora de la obra de Xehanort al intentar convertirlo en un corazón de pura oscuridad para la nueva Organización XIII, después a si mismo cuando las pesadillas tomaron su corazón. Finalmente, Riku es nombrado maestro y Yen Sid lo manda a por Kairi para que pueda ser entrenada en el manejo de la llave espada. Personalidad Riku ha experimentado múltiples cambios de personalidad a lo largo de su vida. Durante su infancia y hasta el día en que abandonó sus islas, Riku era un chico enérgico y despreocupado que lo único que quería era vivir aventuras lejos de su mundo. Pero fueron precisamente sus ansias las que le hicieron caer en un abismo de oscuridad. Tras la destrucción de las Islas del Destino, Riku es poseído por Ansem y se une a Maléfica, tornándose más oscuro y hostil, llegando inclusive al punto de perjudicar a terceros con el fin de alcanzar sus propias metas. Tras los acontecimientos del primer Kingdom Hearts, Riku se vuelve más melancólico y frágil, debido al miedo que siente hacia la oscuridad de su corazón. No obstante, los acontecimientos de ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' le ayudan a aceptar la oscuridad de su interior, volviéndose más fuerte de carácter y de espíritu. Finalmente, entre los acontecimientos de ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' y ''Kingdom Hearts II'', Riku es un adolescente serio y de mentalidad fría, cuyo único objetivo es ayudar a que Sora despierte de su letargo. Sus temores hacia la oscuridad de su corazón han disminuido considerablemente, aunque él es consciente de que aún siguen allí. Aparte de todo esto, hay aspectos en la personalidad de Riku que no varían en ningún momento, como por ejemplo el hecho de querer hacer siempre las cosas en solitario y a su manera. Apariencia Generalmente, Riku tiene un porte atlético y musculoso en algunas áreas. Tiene los ojos de un azul verdoso y un cabello de color plateado. En ''Kingdom Hearts II'', suele vestir como un adolescente corriente, con un pantalón vaquero y unas deportivas blancas, su aspecto es informal. Curiosamente, durante la visita de Terra a las Islas del Destino en ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'', éste observa al Riku de ''Kingdom Hearts II'' tras una breve revelación de el joven Maestro Xehanort. Esto podría hacernos pensar que el Maestro Xehanort podría ser un pariente lejano de Riku, ya que ambos son nativos de las islas y tienen un corte de pelo similar. No obstante, aún no se ha confirmado nada al respecto, en ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'', el pelo de Riku es corto. Habilidades ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Acción *'Razia Tenebrosa' (2PH); Tras un combo, detiene los movimientos enemigos con magia oscura. Coste PM: 10 *'Escudo Oscuro' (2PH); Un escudo de oscuridad bloquea los ataques enemigos. Coste PM: 10 *'Poción Curativa' (3PH); Restablece la VT del grupo. Coste PM: 99. Usa esta habilidad libremente. *'Sesión Eterna' (3PH); Comando Límite con el que Sora y Riku ejecutan el ataque Sesión. Consume todos los PM de Sora. Apoyo *'Extraobjetos' (2PH); Aumenta el efecto de los objetos de cura en la batalla. *'Prisa PM++' (5PH); Cuando consumes todos los PM, puedes recuperarlos enseguida. *'Defensor' (3PH); Aumenta la defensa en situaciones extremas. *'Último Estertor' (4PH); Asegura 1 punto de VT al recibir daños a causa de un ataque muy fuerte. *'Una vez más' (4PH); Asegura 1 punto de VT al recibir daños a causa de un combo. *'Auto Límite' (1PH); Si está disponible, el comando de reacción cambia a Límite. *'Ultracura' (3PH); Revive rápidamente a un aliado caído y le devuelve mucha VT. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Riku sólo puede hacer trucos cuando está en Modo Oscuro. Los trucos disponibles son: *'Razia Tenebrosa; Hay que reunir el valor de 27 con las Devora Almas (9-9-9), arremete repetivamente contra los rivales. *Flama Tenebrosa; Hay que reunir el valor total entre 16 y 25 con Devora Almas (ej. 7-5-9), lanza una descarga de energía oscura. *Golpe Tenebroso; Hay que reunir el valor total entre 5 y 15 con Devora Almas (ej. 5-6-3), da un salto y ataca desde las alturas. * [[Milagro|'''Milagro]]; Mickey restablece tu VT, tu baraja y aturde y daña a los enemigos, mientras más naipes de Mickey se usen más daño se causa y más VT se recupera. Armas Archivo:Devora_Almas_Riku.png|Devora Almas Archivo:245px-Keyblade of People's Hearts KH.png|Llave Espada del Corazón de las Personas Archivo:Camino_al_alba.jpg|Camino al Alba Trajes ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Jovenriku.jpg|Riku de niño en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts'' Artwork de riku.jpg|Art Work de Riku en KH1 Cvgjsfklghdg.jpg|Riku en Forma Oscura ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' 250px-Riku KHCoM.jpg|Artwork de Riku en KH CoM Replica Riku.jpg|Riku en Forma Oscura ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Riku encapuchado.jpg|Riku con el traje de la Org. XIII en KH 358/2 Days 163px-OblivionRiku.png|Riku con Recuerdos Lejanos en la batalla contra Roxas ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Rikuxehanhort.jpg|Riku en su Forma Ansem Rikuencapuchado.jpg|Riku encapuchado con su Devora Almas 200px-KH2-Riku cg.png|Riku en KH2 Rikuempuñandolallaveespada.jpg|Riku blandiendo Camino al Alba Kh2-riku.png|Artwork de Riku en Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' 219px-Data Riku ReCoded.png|Riku en Kingdom Hearts Re:coded ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Riku 3Ds1.png|Riku en KH 3D Riku 3Ds2.png|Riku portando Camino al Alba RikuData3D.png|Riku Forma Digital Riku04.png|Riku en una Moto de Luz Character02 - Riku02.png|Riku con su Devora Almas Character02 - Riku05.png|Riku con su traje en el Mundo de los Sueños, portando Camino al Alba Manga de Kingdom Hearts Riku_Manga-Cadena_del_Reino.png|Riku en el manga con Cadena del Reino Archivo:Riku_manga.png|Riku en el manga Sprites ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' y Re:Chain of Memories Menú_Reverse_Rebirth_KH_CoM.jpg|Riku en el menú de inicio de CoM Cara_de_Riku_Chain_of_memories.png|Sprite de Riku normal en CoM Riku.png|Riku en el menú de inicio de Re: CoM. Sprite_Riku_KHRECOM_1.png|Sprite de Riku en Re: CoM Sprite_Riku_KHRECOM_2.png|Sprite de Riku golpeado en Re: CoM Sprite_Riku_KHRECOM_3.png|Sprite de Riku con baja VT en Re: CoM Sprite_Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KHRECOM_1.png|Sprite de Riku oscuro en Re: CoM Sprite_Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KHRECOM_2.png|Sprite de Riku oscuro golpeado en Re: CoM Sprite_Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KHRECOM_3.png|Sprite de Riku oscuro con baja VT en Re: CoM Riku Sprite CoM.png|Sprite de Riku en CoM ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' RikuDaysFace.PNG|Cara de Riku en el seleccionador de Days DaysRiku.png|Sprite de Riku en Days DaysRikuHappy.png|Sprite de Riku sonriente en Days DaysRikuShocked.png|Sprite de Riku hablando en Days DaysRikuHooded.png|Sprite de Riku encapuchado en Days ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Riku KH2 Save Face.png|Rostro de Riku en el menú de guardado de Kingdom Hearts II Otros Riku-Concept1.jpg|Atrwork de Riku HappyRiku.jpg|Artwork de Riku Feliz Riku Angry (Art) KHI.png|Artwork de Riku enfadado SadRiku.jpg|Artwork de Riku triste ShockedRiku.jpg|Artwork de Riku sorprendido Riky.png|Riku perdió la Llave Espada que le quitó a Sora en Kingdom Hearts riku con recuerdos lejanos.png|Riku mirando en el aire a la Recuerdos Lejanos de Roxas Xehanort-Riku.jpg|Riku en el Opening de Kingdom Hearts II riku en agrabah.png|Riku en Agrabah Souleater.jpg|"Devora Almas", su arma intermedia, antes de que se transformara en la llave espada "Camino al Alba". riku y sora de niños.jpg|Riku y Sora de niños. Copias de Zexión.jpg|Riku se enfrenta a Zexión. Encuentro con Riku.jpg|Encuentro con Lexaeus en CoM. Riku en another side another story.jpg|Riku bajo la capucha de la Org. XIII en el video secreto "Another side, Another story..." Amigos.jpg|Sora, Kairi y Riku KH3D-Riku.png|Riku en KH3D RikuxDxD.jpg|Riku en el Ending de Kingdom Hearts II 1221075002270_f.jpg|Riku sentado en Islas del Destino en Kingdom Hearts II kfslñjgksjg.jpg|Riku junto a Pepito Grillo en KH3D titiititit.jpg|Riku levantando al Rey Mickey en el Ending de n Another side, another story (deep dive) Sora_Riku_vs_Maestro_Xehanort.png|Riku y Sora contra el Maestro Xehanort en el opening de KH3D Xehanort heartless coded.JPG|Riku en las Islas del Destino hablando con Ansem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad Riku in Kingdom Hearts' coded's Neverland staring at the moon.jpg|Riku observando la luna en Kingdom Hearts coded Seeker Seeks Riku.png|Riku vs. Ansem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad Riku xion ds.jpg|Riku vs. Xion en Days CloakedRiku.png|Riku encapuchado Xion riku form nightmare.jpg|Xion con la forma de Riku en Days Riku s.png|Riku con el pelo corto, en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Screenshot04 (3) bbs riku.jpg|Riku de niño Riku hablando en kingdom hearts.png|Riku hablando en la primera beta de Kingdom Hearts. Riku sonrriente..png|Riku sonriendo en Deep Dive. riku con el naipe.png|Riku con un Naipe de Mundo M.R .png|Riku con Minnie Mouse en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Curiosidades *En Kingdom Hearts el nombre que Riku elige para su balsa en las Islas del Destino (Highwind) es el nombre del barco volador de Final Fantasy VII. *En la batalla contra Riku en las Islas del Destino, el máximo número de puntos al que puedes llegar derrotándole es 100; a partir de ahí, las cifras no subirán y no recibirás más pociones. *El trío de Kingdom Hearts tienen como nombre los 3 elementos primarios de la naturaleza (común en la cultura japonesa): Sora significa "Cielo", Riku significa "Tierra" y Kairi significa "Océano". Esto se puede relacionar con los personajes principales de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, en donde sus nombres en latín se traducen: Ventus significa "Viento", Terra significa "Tierra" y Aqua significa "Agua". Esto nos muestra una correlación entre los personajes y sus personalidades respectivamente. *Aunque sigue teniendo la misma edad en Dream Drop Distance, Riku se ve más joven que en'' Kingdom Hearts II. *A pesar de la discusión sobre si Riku abrió la cerradura de su mundo de forma consciente o no, en el Manga los ojos de Riku parecen estar en una especie de hipnosis al hacerlo. *Riku de momento, es el único de su grupo de amigos que nunca ha perdido su corazón o haya obtenido un Incorpóreo. Vídeos en:Riku de:Riku fr:Riku pt:Riku ca:Riku pt-br:Riku Categoría:Islas del Destino Categoría:Personajes originales Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts II Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Coded Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts 3D Categoría:Portadores de la Llave Espada Categoría:Maestros de la Llave Espada Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Consejo de Villanos Categoría:Atrapasueños Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts III